


Mistaken Identity

by MWolfe13



Series: MMF Roll-A-Drabble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disapproving Family, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sends his owl to the wrong super soldier.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> My very late entry for January's Roll-A-Drabble for MMF. (January 27, 2019)
> 
> Characters: Steve Rogers, Lucius Malfoy  
> Trope: Mistaken Identity  
> WC: 613
> 
> Might do a second one to this in another drabble, we'll see.

Steve Rogers walked into his apartment in Avengers Tower to find an owl waiting for him.

Steve imagined most people would find it disturbing that an owl was looking straight at them in what could be termed indignation. Steve wasn't most people. He'd had to learn that the universe was vast, its secrets normally considered the impossible. The owl was no surprise to Steve. His best friend was in a relationship with a Wizard, one from Earth. They used owls to communicate, but this was the first time one had ever come for him.

Maybe Draco had written to him about something he didn't want Bucky to know about yet?

He wouldn't put it past the blond to do just that. The young man had enough secrets, he’d once asked if Draco was a SHIELD agent. The mysterious persona he wore like a second skin certainly made him seem like one. 

Retrieving the letter from the regal-looking owl, Steve lifted a brow as it flapped its wings in irritation and flew away. It must have realized Steve had no treats to offer him. He was going to have to fix that if he was going to start getting letters by owl. 

The letter was written on thick parchment, the expensive kind. ‘Overly Muscled Brute’ was written on the front. Steve furrowed his brow in confusion. Well, that was new. Draco has never called him that before. He unfurled the letter, more curious than ever to find out what Draco wanted from him. 

Steve quickly realized this wasn’t a missive from Draco at all. 

 

Overly Muscled Muggle,

My name is Lucius Abraxas Malloy, Draco’s father. You may not have heard of me. That does not surprise me. My son is stupidly ashamed of his heritage and does not like to bring up our connection. I am writing today to express my utter disgust that my only heir would stoop so low as to be involved with a muggle such as yourself. 

Draco has a responsibility to the family, and he has decided to shirk that duty in favor of starting a life with you. It is deplorable. His mother’s heart is broken beyond repair and if this gets out, we will be the laughing stock of noble society. This simply won’t do. 

I am prepared to transport the amount of your choice into your bank account if you give me your word that you will leave Draco. You will understand; He must produce a magical heir and keep the Malfoy line pure. He cannot do either with you for a mate. 

Do think about my offer with haste. I do not relish having to resort to more drastic measures to ensure my son takes accountability for his family responsibilities, but I will do so. 

 

The letter ended with the man’s initials at the bottom of the page. At first, Steve had been somewhat amused. Clearly, this man claiming to be Draco’s father had mistaken Steve for the wrong ‘muscled brute’. But as he’d read on, indignation had washed over him for both his best friend and the man said friend loved. 

Draco has been tight-lipped about his family, and this really justified that action. He knew from snippets the blond had let slip that his parents weren’t the most accepting of people. But to threaten his son’s significant other? That was going too far. 

Steve struggled not to crumple the letter, moving to wall out of his apartment. Draco and Bucky needed to see this right away. This needed to be dealt with quickly. The world has enough problems without bigoted fathers with powers creating havoc.


End file.
